Enamorarte
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Fingir salir con alguien puede llevarte a complicadas situaciones. Layla lo sabía, porque repentinamente sus manos se movían automáticamente en busca de las suyas, y sus ojos se esmeraban por rescatar el brillo en aquellos que hacían que su corazón se sintiera extraño. No eran las manos de Will la que la sujetaban cuando estaba a punto de quebrarse. One-Shot.


_Los personajes de Sky High no me pertenecen._

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "_piensan_"

**Enamorarte.**

-Aún lo quieres...- mencionó él con un tono peculiarmente extraño mientras que su frente se arrugaba.

Lo cierto es que de vez en cuando a ella le gustaba observar esos pequeños detalles, de los que si no veías detenidamente, pasaban desapercibidos por completo ante el aspecto rudo del chico.

La manera en que sus cabellos caían sobre su rostro era completamente desalineada, pero eso no impedía que fuese agraciada. Y sus ojos chocolate se iluminaban con pequeños destellos de luz que los hacían lucir adorables de vez en vez, sus labios eran lo que podía aclamarse perfectos, no eran demasiado gruesos y sin embargo, tampoco eran finas líneas de carne rosada y sus dientes estaban pulcros y bien consevados, lo que lo hacía mantener sonrisas encantadoras cuando eran necesarias. Tenía el tono exacto medio de piel que hacía que su cuerpo tomara un aspecto peculiarmente atractivo.

Suspiró al darse cuenta que aquellos ojos cafés oscuros, inquisidores, le observaban con cautela, estaban examinando las facciones de su rostro albino y ella lo sabía porque llevaba unas cuantas semanas hablando más de lo que la gran mayoría calificaba de 'apropiado'.

-No...- negó con un gesto, mientras su nariz se arrugaba como si la propia palabra le ocasionara nauseas.

-Lo haces...- sentenció él nuevamente, encogiendose de hombros, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima.

La chica rodó los ojos en automático, aquello era una atrevida afirmación y no una pregunta.

-No puedes decidir por mí...- se defendió ella mientras bajaba la mirada con timidez.

Sentía que su piel ardía, su rostro iba a incendiarse y eso la hacía sentirse en medio de una batalla campal interna sobre el 'porqué' se sentía de aquella manera cada vez que el chico afirmaba algo parecido.

Aunque para ser sincera, también ocurría aquello cada vez que se descubría observándolo, o peor aún, cuando él se daba cuenta de que sus ojos le miraban con frecuencia y una sonrisa socarrona se formaba en sus labios, ensanchándose y apropiandose de aquel rostro tan varonil.

-No lo estoy haciendo...- comentó él con tono natural y despreocupado - simplemente digo lo que es...-

-Basta...- argumentó la pelirroja con la mirada fija en la silueta bien desarrollada del castaño.

Bufó pese a que no le agradaba dar muestras de enojo, no era perfecta y había cosas que realmente colmaban su paciencia. Y una de ellas ultimamente era Warren Peace y su tremenda capacidad para leerla.

El chico hizo una mueca de fastidio y fingió desinterés en el asunto.

-Layla... No crees que sería mejor decirle directamente al imbécil de Stronghold?...- cuestionó, señalizando el punto como si fuese la cosa más sencilla y obvia del mundo.

-No lo creo...- afirmó en un tono cansino la aludida, hundiendose de hombros.

-Evitarías tantas molestias...- prosiguió él con lentitud, como si con aquella manera de hablar fuese a dejar las cosas bien en claro.

-¿Para ti?...- preguntó ella con un tono molesto que no esmeró en disfrazar.

-Por ejemplo, si...- se sonrió él con malicia - Yo no te pedí que me incluyeras en tu 'Plan Maestro de Seducción a Stronghold' - mencionó haciendo gestos con las manos.

Layla bajó la cabeza azorada, las palabras de Warren se hundían en sus pensamientos y sentía una necesidad de tragarlas y digerirlas con rapidez, deseaba lanzarlas lejos porque solo le decía que estaba siendo una molestia.

Era cierto, tras su intento fallido de declarar sus sentimientos a Will, había recurrido suciamente a utilizar a Warren para intentar darle celos a su amigo de la infancia. Lo peor del caso era darse cuenta de lo poco fructífero que el asunto resultaba a esas alturas del partido, donde Will se lucía a sus anchas caminando de la mano de Gwen, que por si fuera poco, había abarcado todo su tiempo.

Y ella estaba ahí, recibiendo una crítica que la tachaba como chica estúpida y molesta.

Apretó sus muñecas y arrugó la falda verde pálido que llevaba ese día y deseó desaparecer con tan solo cerrar los ojos. Su interior se venía abajo y colapsaba con la sola idea de que no podía simplemente hacerse invisible y echarse a correr, porque sentía la mirada pesada de Warren que parecía desnudarla como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho.

Más sin embargo, había algo que le hacía sentirse extraña, estaba el hecho de que no le molestaba en absoluto tener que tomar la mano del chico y sentir su temperatura corporal en un abrazo poco meditado, por muy falsos que fueran sus actos repentinos, Warren había terminado dejándola hacer lo que ella quisiera con él, sin que pasara el límite de lo correcto.

Estaban las miradas comprometedoras que intentaban con muchos fallos y que sin embargo cada vez salían mejor, la manera en que sus brazos buscaban en automático el cuerpo de él para prensarse y sentir las formas que se formaban bajo la ropa por la masa muscular, y verle sonreír de vez en vez ante algún comentario poco gracioso que ella mencionara en caso de una urgencia cuando Will se aproximaba frente a ambos.

Warren siempre se mostraba interesado en sus pláticas y prestaba atención, comentaba cuando ella hubiese terminado sobre algún punto de vista y estaba ahí. Siempre tenía esa accesibilidad que Will le había negado en cuanto se había hecho de su nuevo círculo de amistad.

Era Warren quien siempre estaba con ella ultimamente y no era egoísta, no Will.

-Escucha... Layla...- sentenció él con gesto tosco.

Era cierto, todo en él era rebelde y brusco, no era una buena opción de amistad para cualquiera, después de todo y al tener el 'remarcable' nombre se su padre tras él, estaba acostumbrado a no hacer amigos, y a llevar la fiesta en paz con los demás. Y por ello se refería a que no los incendiaba si no se metían donde no les llamaban.

Sin embargo, aquella noche en el Papel de Arroz, cuando la vio se había sorprendido realmente de que estuviese ahí simplemente esperando como si no hubiese algo más que hacer en el mundo.

Acercarse había sido su error y lo sabía, a causa de eso ahora pasaba por esta situación tan poco sana y demasiado comprometedora. Y a final de cuentas lo cierto era que tampoco le molestaba. Tener compañía era agradable de vez en cuando, aún si eso incluía a esos amigos tan parlanchines que ella tenía.

-Layla... - prosiguió tras meditar un poco sus palabras - Sólo digo que... Alguien como tú... Puede encontrar alguien más que la quiera - continuó con palabras que no le convencieron por ser poco propias de él.

Se dejó caer a su lado y le observó de reojo. Verla cabizbaja era poco común, aunque bueno, era la primera vez que lidiaba con ese tipo de situaciones, por lo que no tenía demasiada idea de qué debería hacer.

-¿En verdad lo crees? - murmuró en voz baja, indecisa a levantar la mirada por temor a que el llanto que amenazaba con asomarse por sus retinas saliera a flote.

-Eh... Si - prosiguió él con el mismo tono que poco lo convencía y siguió observándola.

-Gracias...- enunció ella y tomando valor, levantó la vista con cuidado de que sus ojos retuvieran el líquido salado pese a que éste le produjera una constante picazón en los mismos.

Le observó dibujar una sonrisa ladina y mostrar al mundo sus perlas blancas que relucían entre sus labios.

Lo cierto era que nunca se había detenido a mirar más allá de Will, nunca había pensado la posibilidad de querer a alguien más, de que se podía, porque desde que recordaba le había elegido a él para ella.

Sin embargo, ahora que Will pasaba de ella, las cosas eran un poco diferentes ahora. Y Warren le mostraba que no importaba lo duro y frío que fuera, era tosco si, pero era un chico maduro, que sabía escucharla y que estaba ahí para ella aunque lo hiciera de pocas ganas, por aquello de que le había obligado a estar con ella, practicamente.

Warren era sabio a su manera, siempre tenía las palabras correctas, la mirada idicada para complementarla y hacerla sentir rara, diferente y especial... Cuando nunca antes se había sentido tan bien para ella ser así.

Tomó entonces su mano desprevenidamente y la apretó con fuerza, esperando que él pretendiera soltarse o que fuese a quemarla para librarse del agarre. Y sin embargo, aquel gesto nunca llegó.

Se sorprendió cuando él correspondió el agarre y suspiró.

-Me haces pasar vergüenzas...- complementó a manera de venganza.

-Algún día te pagaré... Con creces - murmuró ella y dejó que sus dedos acariciaran la mano de él y memorizaran la textura como si fuese un tema que viniera en algún exámen.

-Te saldrá bastante caro... - afirmó él con sorna.

-Entonces deja de decir que le quiero...- propuso la pelirroja con los ojos iluminados por la delgada capa de agua.

-Está bien...- enunció él.

Quizá Layla Williams no era la chica más bonita del mundo, o la más inteligente o popular, pero bastaba un par de horas para darse cuenta de que una vez que la conocías, era difícil separarte de ella.

Sus cabellos rojizos se aparecían constantemente en sus pensamientos y su piel tersa y nívea era fresca como la vegetación misma que emanaba de su poder sobrenatural. Layla era vida, era alegría y naturalidad en uno solo, y cuando sus manos se tocaban con un simple roce o con un agarre, una descarga de energía le recorría la columna y le hacía sentir cosquillas.

Él siempre había tenido a Will por imbécil, pero no se dio cuenta de cuan idiota podía ser hasta que la conoció a ella.

Sintió algo de celos de él entonces, por saberlo amado por ella. Por tenerlo todo a su dispocisión cuando solo se había dedicado a pavonearse por los pasillos de forma inmadura y había dejado a sus amigos de lado.

-Te ayudaré a enamorarte de verdad...- dijo él en voz baja y con aquella voz sedosa y varonil.

La pelirroja se estremeció de escucharle y sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

Era primavera y las flores iban saliendo con la calidez del sol, era tiempo para salir como ellas del capullo. Y era su oportunidad para tomar la cálida mano de Warren Peace y complementar su vida.

-Quiero que lo hagas...- añadió ella, como si le diera permiso para seducirla, porque ser cortejada por él era lo que necesitaba, y sin querer olvidaría lo que alguna vez quiso o pensó querer.

Porque un día de esos se preguntaría '¿Porqué había dolido tanto?' Sin entender.

...

**Notas**:

Hola

Bueno, lo cierto es que tenía más de un mes sin escribir página alguna, no me era posible, estaba/estoy en un trance que bueno.

El otro día estaba viendo una película en la T.V. y bueno me agrada esta pareja, así que me aventuré a escribir un poco de ellos, es la primera vez que lo hago así que es como un desafío y espero que no me lancen tomates ;w;

Gracias por leer, en verdad me harían felices con un Review y su punto de vista.

Prometo terminar pronto el siguiente capítulo de _Alguien como tú_.

Hasta pronto.

_**A**ry._


End file.
